Greater Deities
Four Prime Forces The original essence of creation. They were made manifest and formed the world. The other races were formed by a combination of the elements, infused with Life. Though today they are only manifest at locations where ley lines are prominent. Terrus LN - Earth: Terrus – Earth, Domains: Animals, Artifice, Earth, Plant Subdomains: Construct, Fur, Growth, Metal Colors: Brown, Green Favored Weapon: Warhammer One of the patron deities of the Dwarves, Terrus represents permanence, endurance and stoicism Aurus CN - Wind: Aurus – Air, Domains: Air, Liberation, Trickery, Weather Subdomains: Freedom, Deception, Storm, Wind Colors: Yellow, White Favored Weapon: Boomerang Igneous N - Fire: Igneous – Fire, Domains: Fire, Luck, Strength, Sun, Subdomains: Ash, Fate, Ferocity, Light, Colors: Red, Orange Favored Weapon: Scimitar Auquas NG - Water: Auquas – Water, Domains: Healing, Protection, Travel, Water Subdomains: Oceans, Purity, Restoration, Trade Colors: Blue, Silver Favored Weapon: Trident Eternals Twins from the planes of Light and Shadow, Mortem sought the Material plane to spread his evil influence. Vita followed, to counter with her goodness. Xahax is the balance between them. Vita NG - Life: Vita - Positive Energy Domains: Good, Healing, Repose, Sun Subdomains: Agathion, Day, Resurrection, Souls Colors: Yellow, Green Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Xahax LN – Order: Xahax - Balance & the Void Domains: Knowledge, Law, Rune, Void Subdomains: Inevitable, Memory, Stars, Wards Colors: Blue, Purple Favored Weapon: Mace Mortem CE - Death: Mortem - Negative Energy Domains: Darkness, Death, Evil, Madness Subdomains: Demon, Murder, Loss, Nightmare Colors: Black, White Favored Weapon: Scythe Heroes of Four Kingdoms The Heroes of Four Kingdoms are ascended beings that gained immortality through tremendous, world altering deeds. They were the first to harness the full power of the ley lines, and though their methods of doing so are now lost to the world, their presence is still felt throughout. Sahasa CN - Sahasa, Halfing - Scoundrel Deity Domains: Charm, Liberation, Luck, Trickery Subdomains: Curse, Lust, Revolution, Thievery Colors: Black, Gold Favored Weapon: Dagger Malifucious LE - Malificius, Elf - Mage Deity Domains: Artifice, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Subdomains: Arcane, Languages, Trap, Thought Colors: Purple, Silver Favored Weapon: Crossbow, Light Malificius and his followers believe that Magic is a extremely powerful but chaotic & potentially destructive force, therefore only those with the intellect, discipline and wisdom necessary are worthy of wielding it, they strongly believe in the strictest regulation of magic, and aren't too fond of Sorcerers and those who receive magic through dubious and 'unapproved' sources (Pacts with Outsiders, Oracles blessed by other Gods, Witches & their Patrons), Malificius wants to regulate all magic, even the magic of other deities. He considers the Prime Elemental Forces especially to be fickle and ill-tempered, and therefore need to be tamed and controlled. Thus his doctrine is more about dominance over chaos and seeks to create a "magical" utopia in which disciplined wizards are at the top of the pecking order. As such, Maleficius, can be said to posses "good" intentions about using magic to improve the lives of people and expand his influence all over Etape. Maleficius's churches serve also has collages teaching his ways to those seeking to learn the arcane arts as well as Vaults and Laboratories dealing with the assessment, and experimentation as well as the detention of magical artifacts and new magical creations. Darenthal LN - Darenthal, Dwarf - Warrior Deity Domains: Glory, Nobility, Strength, War Subdomains: Heroism, Leadership, Resolve, Tactics Colors: Red, White Favored Weapon: Battleaxe Legends say that the continent of Typhon was formed when Darenthal cleaved the wings of a two headed dragon. Either on it's death or as a means to escape the warrior, it turned into the land mass it is today. Darenthal is seen as the patron of warriors, Dwarves and an order of Monks. His embodiment of battle prowess, combined with the preservation of home and the perfection of oneself draw many to his banner. Ambilika N – Ambilika, Human – Exploration Deity Domains: Community, Charm, Protection, Travel Subdomains: Defense, Exploration, Family, Love Colors: Orange, Yellow Favored Weapon: Spear Ambilika is fascinated by humanity's capacity for exploration and innate ability to adapt to many environments and circumstances. Thus out of respect for her tenacity and love of adventure, and once she ascended to godhood she was heralded by most as the patron deity of humanity. A hero goddess is what she came to be and is also regarded by many to be a fertility goddess reserved for humans. Ambilika took to this position with a sudden spark of furious ambition. She delights in the evident prosperity of humans as they expand their power and influence over others on Etape, even to the unease witnessed by her fellow deities, as they see the sudden uprising of humans and their formidable populations to be a sign of a potential calamity. Ambilika now sits as the divine embodiment of human expansion and growth, and adoptive mother to all humanity, with a fierce passion in the proliferation of mankind. Also See Magic and ley lines - Magic sources, creatures, and rarity.